Temporada 8
430px|link= La octava temporada de la serie norteamericana The Walking Dead perteneciente a la cadena AMC fue confirmada el 17 de octubre del 2016.Fuente: The Hollywood Reporter Comenzará a emitirse en el canal AMC el 22 de octubre del año 2017. La distribución internacional continuará estando a cargo de la cadena FOX. El programa está basado en el cómic homónimo creado por Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore y Charlie Adlard; desarrollado para la televisión por Frank Darabont. Scott M. Gimple continuará en su rol de showrunner durante esta temporada. Sinopsis Oficial Parte A En la última temporada, Rick Grimes y su grupo de supervivientes se enfrentaron a su reto más letal hasta la fecha. Con la comodidad de Alexandría, bajaron su guardia solo para que se les recuerde lo violento que puede ser el mundo en el que viven. Sintiéndose sin poder bajo las reglas y mandatos de Negan, Rick propuso al grupo seguirle la corriente. Pero al ver que Negan no es una persona con la que razonar, Rick comenzó a unificar a otras comunidades afectadas por Los Salvadores y con el apoyo de Hilltop y El Reino, finalmente tienen suficiente poder para hacer frente a Los Salvadores. Esta temporada, Rick traerá la guerra sin cuartel a Negan y sus fuerzas. Los Salvadores son más, están mejor equipados y son despiadados, pero Rick y las comunidades unidas están luchando por la promesa de un futuro mejor. Las líneas de batalla están dibujadas a medida que avanzaron a una cinética ofensiva llena de acción. Hasta ahora, sobrevivir ha sido el objetivo de Rick y su grupo, pero no es suficiente. Tienen que pelear para recuperar su libertad y poderla reconstruir. Como en cualquier batalla, habrá pérdidas, pero con Rick liderando las fuerzas de Alexandría, Maggie liderando Hilltop y el rey Ezekiel liderando El Reino, el poder de Negan y Los Salvadores en este mundo podría llegar a su final. Episodios 67.jpg|'Mercy'|link=Mercy TWD 802 JLD 0523 0410-RT-min.jpg|'The Damned'|link=The Damned The-walking-dead-episode-803-morgan-james-2-935.jpg|'Monsters'|link=Monsters The-walking-dead-episode-804-ezekiel-payton-935.jpg|'Some Guy'|link=Some Guy TWD 805 GP 0710 0386-RT-GN.jpg|'The Big Scary U'|link=The Big Scary U TWD 806 JLD 0619 0740-RT.jpg|'The King, the Widow, and Rick'|link=The King, the Widow, and Rick TWD 807 GP 0720 0120-RT.jpg|Time for After|link=Time for After 24176634_542824636049798_332870103564202139_n.jpg|'How It's Gotta Be'|link=How It's Gotta Be Elenco Esta temporada posee 13 actores/actrices principales cuyos nombres aparecen en los títulos de apertura, así como también de una amplia gama de personajes recurrentes, estrellas invitadas y elenco de apoyo. right|300px|Elenco principal de la octava temporada Protagonistas * Andrew Lincoln es Rick Grimes (8/16) * Norman Reedus es Daryl Dixon (8/16) * Lauren Cohan es Maggie Greene (4/16) * Chandler Riggs es Carl Grimes (3/16) * Danai Gurira es Michonne (4/16) * Melissa McBride es Carol Peletier (6/16) * Lennie James es Morgan Jones (5/16) * Alanna Masterson es Tara Chambler (6/16) * Josh McDermitt es Eugene Porter (4/16) * Christian Serratos es Rosita Espinosa (4/16) * Seth Gilliam es Gabriel Stokes (4/16) * Ross Marquand es Aaron (5/16) * Jeffrey Dean Morgan es Negan (4/16) 'Co-Protagonistas' * Austin Amelio es Dwight (4/16) * Tom Payne es Paul Rovia (5/16) * Xander Berkeley es Gregory (5/16) * Khary Payton es Ezekiel (6/16) * Steven Ogg es Simon (3/16) * Katelyn Nacon es Enid (4/16) * Pollyanna McIntosh es Jadis (3/16) 'Elenco Recurrente' * Jordan Woods-Robinson es Eric (3/16) * Jayson Warner Smith es Gavin (3/16) * Callan McAuliffe es Dillon (4/16) * Cooper Andrews es Jerry (6/16) * Jason Douglas es Tobin (4/16) * Kenric Green es Scott (5/16) * Juan Pareja es Morales (2/16) * Daniel Newman es Daniel (4/16) * Charles Halford es Yago (2/16) * Avi Nash es Siddiq (3/16) * Thomas Francis Murphy es Brion (3/16) * Sabrina Gennarino es Tamiel (3/16) * Jon Eyez es Potter (1/16) 'Participación Especial' * Whitmer Thomas es Gunther (1/16) 'No Acreditados' * Chloe & Sophia Garcia-Frizzi son Judith Grimes (1/16) * Curtis Jackson es Bob Miller (1/16) * Jake Kearney es Nelson (2/16) * Desconocido es Huck (2/16) * Desconocido es Dino (2/16) * Desconocido es Gracie (3/16) * Gregory Nicotero es Caminante (1/16) 'Elenco de Apoyo' * Dahlia Legault es Francine (2/16) * Kerry Cahill es Dianne (4/16) * Peter Zimmerman es Eduardo (4/16) * R. Keith Harris es Harlan Carson (1/16) * Karen Ceesay es Bertie (1/16) * Elizabeth Ludlow es Arat (1/16) * Carlos Navarro es Alvaro (4/16) * Jeremy Palko es Andy (2/16) * Brett Gentile es Freddie (2/16) * Anthony Lopez es Oscar (3/16) * James Chen es Kal (2/16) * Joshua Mikel es Jared (3/16) * Lindsley Register es Laura (2/16) * Chloe Aktas es Tanya (1/16) * Macsen Lintz es Henry (2/16) * Traci Dinwiddie es Regina (3/16) * Mike Seal es Gary (1/16) * Adam Fristoe es Dean (3/16) * Lindsey Garrett es Mara (1/16) * Lee Norris es Todd (2/16) * Griffin Freeman es Mark (1/16) * Trey Butler es Joseph (1/16) * Nadine Marissa es Nabila (2/16) * Jason Burkey es Kevin (1/16) * Brooke Jaye Taylor es Brooke (1/16) * José Michael Vasquez es José (1/16) * Ciera L. Payton es Zia (1/16) * Adam Cornan es Leo (1/16) * Mandi Christine Kerr es Barbara (1/16) * Keith Hudson es Rudy (1/16) * Kinsley Isla Dillon es Judith Grimes de 6 años (1/16) * Craig Gellis es Salvador Canoso (1/16) * Joshua Lamboy es Salvador Grande (1/16) * Tyler Buckingham es Guardia del Satélite #1 (1/16) * Timothy Douglas Perez es Guardia del Satélite #2 (1/16) * Jason Alexander Davis es Salvador del Café (1/16) * Katy O'Brian como Salvador POW #1 (1/16) * Sean Freeland como Salvador POW #2 (1/16) * Matthew Rimmer como Salvador POW #3 (1/16) * Cuyle Carvin as Salvador #1 (1/16) Notas *Esta temporada está mayormente basada en los tomos 20 y 21 del cómic, titulados All Out War - Part 1 y All Out War - Part 2, que relatan el transcurso y padecimiento de la sangrienta guerra desatada entre la alianza de comunidades y Los Salvadores. * El episodio premier de esta temporada es el episodio número 100 de la serie. *A partir de esta temporada Seth Gilliam y Ross Marquand pasan a ser del elenco protagonico de la serie y obtienen un lugar en los créditos de apertura. * Katelyn Nacon es ascendida a personaje regular tras haber aparecido en capacidad recurrente desde la quinta temporada. * Steven Ogg, Khary Payton y Pollyanna McIntosh son ascendidos a personajes regulares en esta temporada, luego de haber participado en la capacidad de recurrentes desde la temporada anterior..Fuente: The Hollywood Reporter * Hasta la fecha dos personajes del cómic han sido adaptados a la serie: Siddiq y Oscar *Como parte de la campaña publicitaria para promocionar esta temporada, fueron lanzados posters haciendo homenaje a películas y series de culto de la última década, como Star Wars y Game of Thrones. Los posters promocionan el arco principal de la temporada: "All Out War".Tuit de la cuenta oficial de The Walking Dead.Tuit de la cuenta oficial de The Walking Dead. Imágenes Promocionales 21558591 1082606801842315 2767206367560094724 n.jpg 21751830 1082606718508990 2337223503526132480 n.jpg 21686473 1082606771842318 491447267024302474 n.jpg 21686329 1082606525175676 7899995833951497052 n.jpg 21687590 1082606508509011 3634771816588400990 n.jpg 21617494 1082606855175643 3111752273106124154 n.jpg 21686080 1082603665175962 4234511835571794236 n.jpg 21616237 1082603238509338 7519949906391901352 n.jpg 21615980 1082606415175687 6825214819955208872 n.jpg 21616544 1082603301842665 5819412598104551303 n.jpg 21686001 1082603595175969 2047908046092711394 n.jpg Simon-1021513.jpg Enid-x-801-1021490.jpg Gregory-x-801-1021494.jpg Jesus-x-801-1021496.jpg Ezekiel-x-801-1021492.jpg Jadis-1021495.jpg Dwight-1021488.jpg 21751453 1082603555175973 6447723875349277872 n.jpg 21761534 1082606488509013 8540041039197068423 n.jpg 21616292_1082603268509335_8090317451347924523_n.jpg 21617800 1082603491842646 356972862794647396 n.jpg 21616340 1082603431842652 9177616129935820435 n.jpg 21557831 1082603521842643 4981205918238059334 n.jpg 21618060 1082603621842633 7863451817996932818 n.jpg 21617695 1082606425175686 6822576322974993063 n.jpg Walking_Dead_S8_First_Look_1.jpg Walking_Dead_S8_First_Look_2.jpg Walking_Dead_S8_First_Look_3.jpg Walking_Dead_S8_First_Look_4.jpg 21615987 1082606475175681 1641231905747512595 n.jpg Negan-dr-eugene-porter-dwight-the-walking-dead-season-8.jpg Saviors-x-801-1021511.jpg 017-2.jpg Carl-T8-03.jpg Carol-T8-03.jpg Daryl-T8-03.jpg Dwight-T8-03.jpg Enid-T8-03.jpg Eugene-T8-03.jpg Ezequiel-T8-03.jpg Gabriel-T8-03.jpg Gregory-T8-03.jpg Jadis-T8-03.jpg Jesus-T8-03.jpg Maggie-T8-03.jpg Aaron-T8-03.jpg Morgan-T8-03.jpg Michonne-T8-03.jpg Tara-T8-03.jpg Negan-T8-03.jpg 018-2.jpg 019-2.jpg Negannew.jpg Tumblr owl8392ZPa1s56t2eo3 1280.jpg Tumblr owl8392ZPa1s56t2eo4 1280.jpg RickSeason8.jpg DJOVCW_VAAI0-e_.jpg IMG 4059.JPG TWD8 ICON Norman 5186-RT 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg 21764760_1085718338197828_7843910699241859593_n.jpg 013.jpg 015.jpg 012.jpg 008.jpg 005.jpg Enid-T8-01.jpg Tara-T8-01.jpg Gabriel-T8-01.jpg Gregory-T8-01.jpg Aaron-T8-01.jpg 014.jpg 018.jpg TWD8 PROFILE Andrew 3815-RT 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg 22008110_1090239467745715_1225566201937886303_n.jpg 21768490_1088480571254938_5099462409167447116_n.jpg Michonne-T8-02.jpg Carol-T8-02.jpg Negan-T8-02.jpg Carl-T8-02.jpg Eugene-T8-02.jpg Rosita-T8-02.jpg Tara-T8-02.jpg Morgan-T8-02.jpg Aaron-T8-02.jpg Gabriel-T8-02.jpg Dwight-T8-02.jpg Gregory-T8-02.jpg Jesus-T8-02.jpg Ezequiel-T8-02.jpg Enid-T8-02.jpg Simon-T8-02.jpg Jadis-T8-02.jpg V5bxySm.jpg Negann2.jpg 8a0a22I.jpg Mvq7PYR.jpg Z0WzXyP.jpg PaQ5YOK.jpg JfEVqRM.jpg PsbT1B6.jpg D6GYXKQ.jpg NbBWt7j.jpg FA6Rh5G.jpg FzNdx1S.jpg U2CeHeH.jpg I10UQry.jpg NMoASOx.jpg UYrNEf6.jpg Jesuseason8.jpg RGXIhQy.jpg MukPnXN.jpg 89WInAq.jpg 8c95ZE6.jpg VKKWASz.jpg JCN6MuS.jpg KiogFi1.jpg MEKXPX5.jpg XbTqLWG.jpg PJxsXvF.jpg 3bQlCIG.jpg 9Oe6oBb.jpg JMfo14w.jpg 9N0wgn9.jpg YkjsPu5.jpg F8kP69L.jpg B37L2nN.jpg Gregoryseason8.jpg Gregory2season8.jpg 3CNfLlH.jpg LbDuZ7j.jpg R6fjAJP.jpg FpSW4hm.jpg UHiso03.jpg Kg3GUqC.jpg E7o7aGm.jpg C91bCWj.jpg DnT7iab.jpg HHTcw79.jpg GwEVTJW.jpg YIV3NRt.jpg JoHAjjZ.jpg K46AS3w.jpg Dz37Gdz.jpg The-walking-dead-season-8-comic-con-rick-lincoln-negan-morgan-1200-full.jpg 21617625 1082749025161426 596344488474803673 n.jpg The_Walking_Dead-Banner_100_episode.jpg The-walking-dead-season-8.jpg Twd-episode100promo-rick-lincoln.jpg Twd-episode100promo-carl-riggs.jpg Twd-episode100promo-carol-mcbride.jpg Twd-episode100promo-dayl-ds.jpg Danai-Michonne-S08.jpg Twd-episode100-Maggie.jpg WD8_All_Out_War_Promotional.jpg The-Walking-Dead-T8.jpg TWD_T8_Ragnarock_poster.jpg Trailers y Sneak Peeks Referencias Categoría:Temporadas